epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury battled Frank Sinatra in Freddie Mercury vs Frank Sinatra. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Farrokh Bulsara (September 5th, 1946 – November 24th, 1991), AKA Freddie Mercury, was the lead vocalist for the UK rock band Queen. His most famous titles include "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We Are the Champions", "We Will Rock You", "Bicycle Race", and "Another One Bites the Dust". He was placed 58 in BBC's '100 Greatest Britains' and was titled one of the most influential Asian heroes of the past 60 years (due to his birthplace of Zanzibar and his raising in India). He is #18 on greatest singers of all time, #1 on greatest rock singers of all time. Mercury was openly bisexual and had one of the highest vocal ranges in history. Mercury died on November 24, 1991 in Kensington, from bronchial pneumonia due to AIDS. ERBoH Bio Oh hello, Dahling. My name is Freddie Mercury. I was originally named Farrokh Bulsara--a name wholly unsuited for dressing up in tights and rocking stadiums. I was born in Zanzibar, raised in Britain, and was known for my outrageous stage persona and four octave vocal range as lead singer of the glam rock band Queen. We had hits like "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We are the Champions", "Bicycle Race" and "Another One Bites the Dust". We played stadiums filled with hundreds of thousands of people, and my voice touched every single one. My bandmates did not like the name "Queen", they were uncomfortable with some of the homosexual connotations (of which I was entirely aware). I went with the name anyway. Speaking of homosexual connotations, I prefer to play for both teams, love-wise, but why get caught up on labels? I eventually died one day after publicly acknowledging that I had been diagnosed with AIDS. Lyrics Verse 1: You think I haven't heard those things before? You're just a bully who's too scared to go to war. You had a hit song called "My Way", but someone else wrote it. You're the least talented rat in your whole pack of rodents! You've got four notes in your whole range. You can't act and you can't dance. I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants! Why do you stand there in a suit? It's like you're trying to bore me! When I rock the UK, South America gets horny. Because my songs have balls! They're the anthems of victory! Your music is like the soundtrack to a vasectomy. You're in the pocket of the mafia, and everybody knows, Guinea Dago! (Frank Sinatra): Guinea Dago? Freddie Mercury: Guinea Dago, Figaro! Verse 2: I took one for both teams from a disease no one knew existed. I didn't leave a mark on history, I French-kissed it! I'm a champion of the world (world!), extinguished in his prime! (prime!) So, kiss my ass, Frankie (ass!), but you'll have to wait in line. Trivia *Freddie Mercury was first hinted in Nice Peter's AMA on Reddit. *Nice Peter said he is a huge fan of Mercury and has always wanted to play him in an ERB. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 22 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:0